Akari Mamiya
Akari Mamiya is the protagonist of the yuri series "Hidan no Aria AA". She is a clumsy and carefree first-year student at Tokyo Butei High School, and a first year freshman in the Assault Department. Yuri Feats * She idolizes the legendary Assault S-Rank Aria H. Kanzaki, and she have a poster of her on her wall next to her bed rubbing her face at it after she had a dream about her. * She never forgets her gun because it resembles Aria's. * Despite how large the odds are stacked against her, Akari is persistent to become Aria's "Amica", an underclassman who receives training from an upperclassman.and later she questions whether or not she can be of any use to Aria. * Akari risks herself to protect Aria from an oncoming car at episode 1. * At the ending, she was blushing upon seeing Aria and holds hands with her. * What she have told Shino and Raika so many times: About Aria being an expert in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, and how she can came whooshing in from the sky and rescuing the victim, and about Aria being from a British noble family, and worked as a butei throughout Europe from the age of fourteen, and that she's currently studying in Japan. * She requested an Amica contract with Aria (when the kanji for war with the kanji for sisters is combined), which is a system for full-fledged armed detectives called Amica, and they refer to each other as older sister and younger sister, in order to receive special training directly from her, and to work with her and receive practical guidance from her is what formed pink colored beating hearts for her aura, and actually submitted the request. * In order to be Aria's Amica, she tried her hardest to get back the gun used for the test within half an hour, and she was persistent though many would've quit. * Even if she couldn't become Aria's Amica, she'll continue to work hard having Aria as her goal. * As long as she can be with Aria, she feels happy, even though she wasn't her official Amica yet, and was just Amica in training, to be her assistant and do chores for her is enough to her, and so she was Aria's first Amica. * To be trained by her underclassman Aria, she hopes one day she'll have Aria accept her, so she had a dream about becoming her official Amica. * To enter the VIP room in the women's dorm, to share its key with Aria, and to learn about her amazing secret that she's the oldest daughter of the Holmes family are the things which made her dreamy. * One night after she back stitched the para-glider using the same needle hole to hand sew the pieces of cloth together to make it strong, right when Aria avouched and praised her good point of sewing, she hugged her crying her name, and at the next day she celebrated to Raika and Shino that Aria used the para-glider she sewed together during the incident that morning, and that she worked hard to sew together that para-glider for Aria. * Circled with pink shiny moving hearts in a pink aura, she said touching her blushing cheeks that Aria will be spending some nights away, so she was determined to help her prepare, to pack her nightgowns and underwear. * Because Shino kindly let her have the last Leaf Pie, she held both of her hands with appreciation, and gave her half. * When he junior students were having a physical exam overseen by an upperclassmen, and the one who was assigned to her was Aria, she was so happy. * During the physical exam overseen by Aria, after she was dizzy she crawled to grab Aria's thighs. * By following Kinji, she decided to investigate what kind of person he is, precisely after viewing him talking with Aria, then meeting him directly she angrily told him that she had to try very hard to finally become close to Aria, and her jealousy of him was confirmed. * Feeling dejected while sitting under a tree, she guessed she's still not good enough to be of help to Aria yet, and she wondered when she can become her official Amica. * Observing Raika rejecting Kirin's offer to make her her Amica, later on she told Raika that Kirin is cute and deserved Raika's help, and even asked her if she doesn't like that type of girl. * She was the person who realized Raika was acting unusually when she was defeated by Kirin with a kiss on the lips, when Raika used a foot technique to end the match, and that Raika is good at dodging that and using a joint lock, but Raika didn't do it with Kirin on their Amica Chance Match on their trip to Akihabara, plus she illuminated for Kirin while sitting on a table of one of Akihabara's cafes, it was Kirin who made Raika think that way, and caused Raika to be even more embarrassed. * Watching Riko walking away, with blushing cheeks she thought she is really pretty after she lightly touched her shoulder and called her by her full name. * Her nightmare: If Aria gave her some sad news about having her leave her unit after their concert, and move on with another partner, and retire from show business because as a Butei she's E rank, the very bottom rank; that nightmare made her jump on her sister Nonoka, demanding her to give Aria back to her, it resulted in both of them to fall on the floor. Therefore, she trained hardly to raise her rank so that dream won't come true. * The reason why she was sad and unlike herself in school is because she was troubled over her last night nightmare to become true, of Aria having her leave her. * About Quartet required for the junior students to participate, which the teachers told the junior students about, and which was on the bulletin board, she didn't remember it because she's always thinking about Aria. * Always, Riko looks beautiful to her. * From the beginning of the first Quartet she did her best on the ground that Aria is watching her from somewhere. * The person who saved her during the first Quartet in the construction site when the scaffolding collapsed as she supposed was Aria, until she learned it was actually Reki. * To hear Aria's approval of hearing that for her promotion to D Rank, they took into account that Akari helped Urara at the end, she was touched. * On a table of a café where the members of Bee team were gathered around to celebrate their first victory, she advanced to hug Aria boldly and to get the gun used for the Amica test at the same time at the side of her skirt. * Because Aria decided to get going after Bee team's celebration for their first victory, she demonstrated with anxiety then informed her the reason for why she promoted to D Rank, it was because of that good-luck charm she gave her, in addition to Aria's giving it to her, she didn't allowed any criticize from Kinji who pointed that it was another charm that she chased after him intent on punching him. * Determined to become Aria's official Amica is what she was pretty eager about that she volunteered training early in the morning. * She was shy after Raika playfully flung her skirt to put her gun away before class. * Beholding Urara coming across her at one of the halls of her residence, she let her know that she's beautiful. * She was fixed on inviting Aria to the water park that the Takachiho Conglomerate owns. * Since there might be bad guys out there after Aria, she allowed her to evacuate to her place for a while, she was excited and nervous to have Aria sleep in her bed, but more than that, she was so looking forward to her visit so they'll be doing things together like shipping and cooking, they're so many things she wanted to do with her. * The first night Aria spent sleeping in her bed, she advanced to uncover the down side of the blanket revealing her thighs. * Because Aria ended the Amica test for Akari with rejection the evening they cooperated to defeat the enemies who were after Aria, she was troubled and said that she admire Aria as the perfect Butei, and expressed her goal to work hard so that she can become her partner. *The "AA" connected to the second season of the series is what Aria got from the initials of her name and Akari. *She cried and hugged Shino after she shielded her from the gun bullets of the thousand arrows gun released by Kyouchikutou. *To be a decoy who would drive Suimitsutou's attention to herself is what she decided in order to back up Aria. *She was grieved when Aria told her to find a more suitable Amica rather than her after their first time working together on a case, and cried explaining that there's a point in them being together precisely because they're different as Aria mentioned, later on as Aria walked away from her she persisted to request her to take Aria's Amica test one more time, even if it'll put her in danger, she resolved to be strong enough to be able to help Aria. *Kinji Tohyama is the person she despise proven by the same time when she and Aria were heading to work, and Kinji was walking with Hotogi, just after Kinji exhorted them to not push too hard, she angrily yelled that she and Aria both don't need him to worry about them, thereafter she encouraged Aria to continue to walk away from him. Gallery 35897-109722152.jpg 35897-1224367683.jpg 35897-1418863894.jpg 35897-1661029880.jpg 35897-1697244391.jpg 35897-2078483264.jpg 35897-939457142.jpg Anime 69212 253170.jpg Anime 69212 320320.jpg Anime 69212 494536.jpg Anime 69212 571946.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.30 09.42.42.gif Anime 69212 1056138.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.30 23.04.46.gif Anime 69303 672463.jpg Anime 69303 798673.jpg Anime 69303 1238571.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.31 09.38.11.gif Videoplayback 128253.jpg Videoplayback 783908.jpg Anime 69564 443318.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.03 18.24.32.gif Anime 69719 522022.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.20 07.53.16.gif Anime 69809 332624.jpg Anime 69809 569402.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.21 09.17.22.gif (720P - mp4) Hidan no Aria AA Episode 11 1003794.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.08 14.19.23.gif Category:Hanabi Category:Hidan no Aria AA Category:Characters